Souls In Winter
by Bagpipes5K2
Summary: The path of the One may be finished, but Neo's journey is far from over. Alternate universe story; takes place after Revolutions. CHAPTER 4 finally up!
1. Rebirth

Souls in Winter

C. 2004 by Bagpipes

Disclaimers: All standard stuff applies. The Matrix trilogy, The Animatrix, Enter the Matrix and all their characters are the property of the Wachowski brothers, Warner Bros., etc. They have been used without permission. No profit of any kind was made by this tale; it's meant for entertainment only. Quotes from ETM are not mine.

(Author's Note: and indicate thoughts.)

PROLOGUE: The Machine City of 01

Roiling clouds swirled overhead, thick with lightning and icy rain. The machine-creature known as Ex Libris quietly watched the Deus Ex Machina meld itself back within the living city, sensory spines flashing through the visible spectrum as the Machina settled into what passed for sleep among the machines. Libris' own sensors were active as well, sending thousands of commands and subroutines throughout the frequencies used to communicate with 01's inhabitants.

Already Ex Libris had sent sentinels to intercept the living barge carrying the One back to the city's center-the power plant. Other denizens were busy extracting the One's mate from the ruined tower where the humans' ship had crashed.

There was still time to preserve their life energies, Libris thought, and doing so was imperative. This One-this "Neo"-was different. He had done things the other incarnations had been unable or unwilling to. The human was far more important than even Deus Ex could have realized. A new epoch of life was emerging, a proving ground that would mark the greatest change since the sky had been blackened and that first horrific war fought. Ex Libris released its store of sentinels from within its shell, and the creatures swarmed about their AI overseer, darting through Libris' spines in a frenzy of anticipation. The machines paused as one, absorbing their master's commands, then burst away in all directions, headed into the city's labyrinth-like core. Ex Libris cocooned itself within a nearby tower's base.

There was nothing more to do now but wait.

CHAPTER 1: Rebirth

Smoke and scorched metal filled the ruins of the dock with a heavy, thick odor, the tang of spent fury. Hundreds of destroyed sentinels lay entangled with injured and slain humans, coils of machine tentacle twined with flesh.

Kid swung the heavy arms of his APU outwards, picking up yet another piece of scrap. With the fighting finally over, the exoskeleton's massive guns had been temporarily replaced with large hand-like manipulators designed to pick up debris.

"Just a little more. . ." Steel rattled as the APU's armload of scorched metal was dumped onto the dock floor. Kid paused in his collecting and mopped sweat from his face, wincing at numerous cuts and sore muscles. He knew he needed rest, needed to eat, but if he allowed even the smallest pause--

They're still alive. Don't even think about anything else, keep working. . .  
Everyone who was able had been pressed into cleanup duty in the cavernous docking bay, melting down sentinels and torn metal to be used for repairs and rebuilding. Kid felt yet another numbing pang as he saw the arm of an APU that had been flung across the floor, the shoulder joint twisted. Intricate tattoo-like designs had been engraved on the metal, a soldier's name. Kid whispered a silent rite for the fallen warrior and moved on, carefully picking up the shorn arm and placing it on one of the scrap piles.

Farther across the dock, the gaping hole that had been Gate Three cradled the remains of Mjolnir, the only ship known to survive the war. The others were lost deep in the tunnels, their crews victims of the machines. The Nebuchadnezzar had been destroyed by some kind of bomb. And the Logos. . . Kid tore his gaze from the ruined gate. He still believed, even if most of Zion had accepted the loss of their hero. Rumors had flared and spread wide the first full day after the war. Some said that Neo and Trinity had been reinserted into the Matrix somehow, reduced back to coppertops. Others thought that they were being held captive by the machines, forced to remain in the city as slaves. Another Zionite had started a myth that the One had willingly remained with the machines. Most, however, sadly accepted the most likely reasoning: that their champion and his lover had been killed. No one had ever dared go near the machine city for uncounted decades--the surface of the planet was no longer truly human domain.

I won't give up, Kid repeated to himself. I just won't, no matter what Lock and Morpheus and the others think. A fluttering caught the edge of Kid's vision and he brought the APU to a halt. Lowering the mobile armory to a crouch, Kid hopped down to the floor, heading to the thing's back. Reaching up, he carefully untangled the end of the banner he'd made, one resembling the kind used by samurai centuries before. Kid's standard, however, didn't contain a dynastic family crest, but hand-woven symbols and characters against the patchwork of cloth. The symbols, taken from the monitors the operators used, spelled out the names of Captain Mifune, Neo, and Trinity, running vertically down the long banner like real code. Smaller lines of characters listed their victories and bits of each fighter's history. Above these, near the top of the standard, was a circle with three smaller ones in the center arranged in a triangle. If the One had been a feudal lord, this would have been his coat-of-arms.

Returning to his seat, Kid mobilized the APU once more and returned to his work, banner waving free.

On the far side of the dock, the Mjolnir's captain was overseeing repair work on the ship, pointing out important areas to his crew and the repair techs. Roland sighed, wishing the odor of scorched metal and ozone had a different source.

"Looking better." Niobe came up beside Roland, gazing at the Hammer.

"Still needs a lot of work. That crash tore the hell out of her hull and the repulsor pads are shot." Roland looked at his fellow captain. "Just glad I've got her back. You did some damn fine flying."

Niobe nodded almost absently, her thoughts on her own ship. "Any landing you can walk away from, Roland." She held up a battered metal teapot. "Need a drink?"

"Couldn't hurt." Roland shoved aside maps and reports from a makeshift table nearby and pulled up two crates to use as chairs. The informal afternoon tea breaks had become a ritual during the war's aftermath, something to focus on. Niobe was looking at the gate, its massive gears sheared and bent. Half of the portal's severed counterweight chain lay haphazardly piled like a dying serpent. Kid's shot had been flawless.

"Do you think they made it all the way to that city?" Niobe poured steaming green tea for herself and Roland. He shook his head.

"I don't know. Wherever they ended up though, they actually did it. We won." Roland sipped his drink. "But they sure as hell didn't deserve to die for it." They sat quietly for a minute. "You think they're still alive?" Roland looked at Niobe.

"Until I see proof that they aren't, I'll believe anything."

"It's been four days, Niobe. No transmissions, no sightings on any of the sensor arrays. . ."

"I know." Niobe finished her tea. "The memorial ceremony is tonight." She stood, straightening the red captain's tunic she wore. "Need any help with those repairs?"

Rustling leaves and the quiet sound of water over pebbles were the only sounds to be heard as Ghost sat in his personal construct. It was a slightly remodeled version of the serene Zen garden program he'd used only a few days before. Today though, the first mate was engaged in a different form of meditation. Back straight, hands methodically reaching for a piece of origami paper from the tall stack beside him, Ghost carefully folded the paper in sections, each crease a monument to perfection. A small crane took shape in his hands, the artificial breeze fluttering paper wings. Ghost set the crane free on the stream beside his feet, which was already dotted with dozens of the colorful birds.

One for every memory of her.

Ghost's mind sank into the calming activity of paper-folding, and memories of his last session in the garden surfaced.

"You call that concentration?" Trinity walked up to him, smooth rock in hand, her face upside down as she regarded Ghost from where he lay on the sand.

"Still haven't recovered from that last ass-kicking I gave you?" Ghost stood, facing her.

Creased paper hesitated.

"Now you've done it. I'll make you eat those words and half the rocks in this garden. . ."

And resumed.

Burning pain stuck in his throat, and Ghost made himself breathe deeply. He wasn't ready to let go--not yet. Possibly not ever. Ghost's hands jerked suddenly, paper falling to the sandy ground. A splash of red marred the pure white of the paper he'd been folding. Ghost stared at the cut, watching the thin line of crimson on the tip of his finger as it congealed, staining the earth with dark droplets. Shaking his head, Ghost let his hand fall into the water, rinsing away the blood.

One more day. Just one. Another crane joined its companions, this one flecked with red.

"Ghost?"

He paused again, looking up at the sky. Sparks, patching in the call from the intercom in the hallway outside. Ghost hesitated, then answered.

"Here."

"Sorry buddy, but Niobe wanted me to remind you. It's time."

"On my way." Ghost made one more crane, then saved the program. Closing his eyes, he triggered the subroutine that would end the session--and sat up on his bed, blinking away the peaceful landscape. Standing, his stomach rapidly knotting, Ghost slid his dark blue shirt on and stepped into boots.

Sparks was waiting outside the door, uncharacteristically subdued. Ghost nodded.

"Let's go."

The temple cavern was filled by the time Ghost and Sparks made their way there. Niobe caught her first mate's eye and gestured for them to join her on the natural dais above the crowd. Morpheus and Roland were already there. Colt, Mauser, AK, and Link stood behind their respective captains.

Three captains out of a core of ten, Ghost thought. And of those three, only two had a crew left. Morpheus had lost everything. The Nebuchadnezzar's captain had a drained look in his eyes, despite his steady appearance. Councilor Hamann was making a speech, a eulogy for the dead and remembrance for those who had been lost. Down below, thousands of mourners listened, as many as could fit in the natural cavern, holding torches and candles in honor of their heroes. Ghost pulled away from his thoughts.

". . . let us begin this commemoration with the first ship to fall in this conflict, the Osiris. . ." Hamann's strong, clear voice went though each of Zion's lost hovercraft, their captains and crew.

more here

The Councilor continued. "As we end this homage to our warriors, and our families, there are two that deserve special recognition this night. Their sacrifice saved us all, and they will never be forgotten. I speak of Neo and Trinity."

A roar erupted from those gathered below, cheers and prayers to the legend of The One and the fall of the machine army. Trinity had been just another soldier among dozens to the native Zionites, but now that her name had been publicly connected with Neo, it was immediately heard from more than one worshipper and promptly added to the chants being sung by the most devout believers. Ghost closed his eyes, not bothering to brush at the stream of tears sliding down his otherwise expressionless features.

Hamann, at least, had remembered her.

The Councilor stepped down from the front of the dais, signaling the end of the eulogy. People slowly headed back to their homes and duties, candles left in niches along the walls. Offerings of every kind were set beside pathways and lava pools, tiny oases of memory. A light grip on his shoulder made Ghost turn to see Sparks. The operator was offering the only comfort he could. Ghost nodded, suddenly feeling dead inside. Niobe was hugging Morpheus. Roland's gaze bore through the stone floor, his arms folded. Nobody spoke. There simply wasn't anything more that could be said.

"I've got to get back to the Hammer." Roland's voice was a rough mumble. He'd never been adept at offering condolences, and the death of his ship's medic, Maggie, was still raw. The group of warriors splintered as each went to find a task.

Kid was jerked awake from where he'd fallen asleep in the APU's harness.

What was that? More alert now, Kid activated the control rig and turned towards the gate. He'd felt something, faint but just beyond recognition. Up in the dock's control tower--what remained of it--Commander Lock and his defense lieutenants were staring at the bank of monitors that were linked to the exterior sensors of the city.

"Picking up a weak signal--it's getting stronger, sir."

"Home in on it." Lock was already motioning to some of the infantry soldiers. "Get whatever APUs are operational and stand guard at that damn gate!"

Down on the dock floor Roland pulled himself from his ship's innards as the dock alarms went off, bellowing at his crew to evacuate the Hammer. Several dock workers gathered near the small group of defenders, most armed only with courage. A few had scrounged up whatever ordnance was still operating.

"Grab whatever weapon you can find and back the hell away from the ship. Looks like we're getting company." Roland traded a handful of tools for a plasma cutter. Niobe and Colt did the same. Mauser and Link had found shoulder cannons.

"Commander! Look at this!"

Lock strode over to the young lieutenant in question, following the stream of input as information scrolled up the monitor's screen.

". . . Can't be." Lock checked again to be certain. "Stand down! All exterior weapons offline now!"

The alarms abruptly stopped, leaving the dock mostly quiet except for the vibrations of an approaching object. Kid had maneuvered over to the group, one of his APU's arms replaced with the usual gun. The dock opening filled with a shadowy mass--and the Logos drifted in.

Niobe nearly dropped her cutter.

"God, is that what I think it is?" Link hesitantly lowered the weapon he was holding. Everyone backed up, watching as the Logos touched down with a rattling thump. Tremendous damage was evident, although it had been repaired enough to get the vessel back to Zion. The cockpit windshield was shattered, the pilot and co-pilot seats gone. Niobe began walking up to the ship when movement stopped her.

A hand reached over the edge of the cockpit, feeling around for a minute before being followed by an arm, then a familiar though bloody face.

"Neo!" Kid's cry lanced through the total silence that had immobilized the gathered soldiers.

The One stood shakily, clothing torn, face and hands bleeding. His eyes had been covered with some kind of cloth bandage. Suddenly drained of all strength, Neo fell forward, tumbling out of the ship. Those fighters standing closest surged forward, catching Neo in a net of hands. The One was gently lowered to the floor, Niobe cradling his shoulders.

"Neo. . ."

He tried to speak but only managed to cough, chilled body shaking. Warmth enveloped Neo as blankets were found and Niobe held a cup of tea to his lips. Gratefully sipping at the drink, Neo looked upwards towards the Logos, then back at Niobe, gripping her wrist.

"Help her," Neo whispered. His body went limp as he fainted.

"Somebody get Captain Morpheus, now!" Niobe ordered two other crewmen to fetch the medics.

Kid leaped from his APU, already flying across the dock before Niobe had finished speaking.

NEXT: Chapter 2: Recovery and Revelations 


	2. Recovery and Revelations

  
Chapter 2: Recovery and Revelations 

Standing near the infirmary window, blanket draped over his shoulders, Morpheus continued to keep watch over the two sleeping people inside. He kept seeing the interior of the Logos, the wicked-looking cables and metallic debris that had torn through the front of the ship so easily, only stopping when momentum and living flesh had brought everything to a sudden, final halt.

Except that it hadn't been final. Somehow, two of Zion's lost children had been returned. They lay resting now, a seemingly peaceful slumber but Morpheus knew better, could see pain shadowing his crewmates' features. The medic's initial report replayed itself in Morpheus' mind: shock, dehydration, and--in Trinity's case--severe blood loss. Neo had been electrocuted by a power surge of incredible strength, but far worse was the damage to his eyes. He would never be able to see again. Trinity had been impaled by three heavy cables and carried dozens of welts and bruises from what Morpheus surmised had been a fight with Bane.

The Nebuchadnezzar's captain sighed silently, wishing he had more answers. But they would have to wait. Pulling a chair up, Morpheus sat and tugged the blanket closer, wondering once again what had happened out beyond Zion, miles away in the heart of a living metropolis powered by dreams.

He was flying.

The sun was his backdrop this time, rather than the moon, and Neo hovered for just a moment, soaking in the warmth before diving back into the clouds. Endless banks of white abruptly bloomed with gray and dark, steely blue.

Thunderheads, Neo thought, turning to avoid the storm front as rain stung his face. But the ominous weather seemed to be enveloping him on all angles now, except beneath. Neo dove again. The rain grew thicker, almost painful, and so cold! The city far below wasn't the orderly, precise creation of the Matrix, but a haphazard, sharp-angled nightmare that no human could have built.

Neo came to an abrupt stop as something jerked hard on the back of his coat. Startled, the One reached back to free himself--and the rainy horizon spun as he was forcibly turned, Neo's shocked expression mirrored in dark glasses.

Smith.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson." Lightning snapped through the air, close enough for Neo to feel its heat. He grabbed Smith's hand, trying to break the former Agent's hold, but he had no strength.

"I told you before, you're going to help me whether you want to or not. This is my world--" Smith pulled back his free arm, shoving his hand into Neo's chest. The One could only gasp as agony shot through him, the invading fist catching something--

"--and you, you are only human." Neo felt the pain leave as quickly as it had flared to life. Smith was holding his prize, fingers clenched around a tightly-wound knot of Matrix code, the characters blazing bright green-white as they pulsed with energy. Smith studied the small tangle briefly, then yanked out one of the buzzing code chains. Neo felt a wave of nausea surge over him and the world began to tilt. Smith flashed a triumphant smile at his adversary, then frowned again.

"Goodbye, Mr. Anderson." Smith released Neo, who immediately began to fall. Instantly he tried to halt himself in midair.

Nothing happened.

The city below rushed up at Neo, far too quickly, and he was falling, spires and clawlike structures growing larger. Neo closed his eyes, not wanting to see the last seconds of his final landing as he was only a few meters from hitting a tower. . .then feet. . .then inches--

Neo sat up on the infirmary bed with a choking gasp, still seeing the dark city in his mind's eye as he clutched at his chest, fabric bunching in his fists.

"Trinity!" Hands caught his shoulders as Neo struggled, the world dark to his ruined eyes.

"You're safe, Neo. Back in Zion. Trinity is resting beside you."

The One stopped fighting against the strong but gentle grip, recognizing Morpheus' calm voice.

"She's alive?" Neo had been afraid that their arrival in the dock had been a pain-induced hallucination, a fever-dream that he had wanted so badly to be real.

"Yes."

Neo let out a relieved sigh, Morpheus supporting his friend as the younger man ran a hand along the fresh bandages covering his eyes.

"Do you need anything for pain?" Neo shook his head, determined to ignore his own discomfort for the moment.

"I'll live." Steadying himself, Neo pulled the blankets from his body and inched his feet then legs over the edge of the bed. The effort left him weary but he didn't fall.

"Neo--"

"I want to be with her. Please." The One reached out a hand. Morpheus took it, understanding. The ship captain helped Neo to stand and make his way to the opposite side of Trinity's bed. A vacant chair was found and Neo sat down gratefully, drained from the brief walk. He felt warmth nearby and lightly ran his fingers across soft fabric, then the familiar coarse weave of a sweater. His hand brushed against hair he knew instantly, framing a strong jawline.

Neo buried his face against Trinity's side, shaking as a muffled sob escaped him. Morpheus headed for the door, wanting to give the pair some privacy, but Neo's voice stopped him.

"He tried to kill her." The One looked over where he'd heard Morpheus' footsteps. Tears were sliding down Neo's face, each one stained crimson. "He had a knife at her throat and I couldn't do anything."

"Bane?" Morpheus paused.

"No, not--not exactly. Smith."

"Outside of the Matrix? But how?"

Neo was shaking his head. "I don't know. But it was him." Neo wiped away the bloody tears.

"What happened after you left us in the tunnels?"

Neo took one of Trinity's hands in both of his. "We'd just started out when a fuse blew. Trin went to check on it and that's when he found her. He was hiding in the lower deck." A pause. "I heard the fight. . .went to go help her and Bane was there. All it took was one look at his eyes and something just felt...wrong, but I didn't know what. He pushed Trinity down into the breaker room and locked the hatch. I had a plasma cutter. . . Smith blasted the power cables overhead and shoved one of them into my face."

Morpheus continued to listen to Neo's recounting, not wanting to interrupt.

"Somehow, I could see Smith, even though everything else was dark to me. I had to kill Bane to stop him. After--after that, we went on to the city. One of the AIs jacked me into the Matrix. Smith had downloaded himself into everything that was connected to the mainframe. The only way I could delete him was to let him absorb me too. When I did, it gave the AI a link to Smith. All I can remember is this huge burst of energy. . .then arriving here." Neo lay his head back down, suddenly feeling drained. Morpheus draped his blanket over Neo's back, resting a hand on the One's arm.

"Get some sleep. We'll have time to talk more later."

Neo made a brief sound of acknowledgment, already half-asleep as his mentor left.

"Okay--stand clear!"

The Hammer rattled with a deep echo as its front end was blown loose from the debris keeping it wedged into the dock floor. Scattered applause celebrated the ship's newest step towards life. Morale had jumped upwards considerably since the Logos' return, and repairs to both ships had gone a bit more smoothly.

"Good job, people. Now we can start on the repulsor pads." Roland hopped down from the scaffolding he'd been standing on while overseeing the placement of the explosives. The Logos was also undergoing restoration, although the machines had taken care of the worst-hit areas on the hull. Inside, Sparks was checking over his operator's station with help from Link and AK.

"Got some loose wires over here, guys." Link snatched up his tools and squeezed into a corner. Sparks routed power back into his station, watching the numerous flat-screen monitors as they flickered and stabilized.

"Wish we were at broadcast level so we could test the Matrix feed," Sparks said as he stared at generic log-in messages on each screen. "Wonder if it's still showing all of that screwy messed-up stuff in the code."

"Neo could probably tell us, if he was here." AK began uploading programs to the operator's main console, a small pile of disks in hand. The three friends fell silent, thoughts on recent events. Link finished his task and moved to the two reclining chairs used for Matrix runs, rebooting their monitors and checking the data-spikes for damage.

"Can he really destroy sentinels just by thinking about it?" Sparks took some of the program disks and slipped them into other drives.

"Yeah. From what Trinity told Morpheus, he nailed five of the things just before the Hammer showed up."

Link shook his head, still amazed at what Neo was capable of. "That's nothing compared to what he did when--shit!" The operator backed away from the far wall. His two companions were up and moving instantly.

"What is it?"

"This wall, where the machines patched it. It just moved!"

Sparks and AK both got odd looks on their faces.

"Great," Sparks said dryly, "we pissed off the ship."

"Look, it's doing it again." Link pointed out the affected area. The three humans watched as a small, mercury-like mass bubbled up around the rent Link had been examining. The living metal warped and stretched enough to fill the tear, threading itself throughout the hole repeatedly like a rigidly geometric cobweb being built in seconds. Once the patch was repaired, the shiny metal halted its movement and dulled, matching the Logos' coloring. AK gently prodded the spot with the handle of Link's wire cutters. Nothing happened.

"That explains how the machines can build and repair things so quickly," Link said.

"Or make armies of sentinels," Sparks muttered. He went back to his program loading, and minutes later his comrades were busy as well, all three of them deep in thought.

Kid wove a path through the main marketplace in one of Zion's lower levels, gingerly touching the side of his face. He'd had the tattoo done just that morning, a flowing design that was the Zion infantry's unofficial mark of courage, bravery, and everything else in between. For Kid it also doubled as a permanent tribute to Captain Mifune and the fallen members of the APU corps.

Cathedral-like arches of metal piping filled Kid's vision as he reached the cavern that led to the temple cave, but instead of continuing in that direction he took a side path. Glittering veins of minerals were interlaced within the rocky walls of the tunnel and they caught the last of the main pathway's lighting as the tunnel curved, silent guides to the Gardens.

Kid stopped outside the entrance long enough to remove his boots, stuffing his socks into them. Like the temple cavern, the Gardens were a sacred place and nobody was allowed in unless they were barefoot. The priestess at the head of the Garden pathway nodded to Kid as he walked in, and an enveloping, almost haunting, silence fell. A few other people were farther up the path, offering prayers at the numerous gravesites dotting the cavern. Kid felt the soft, cool touch of moss beneath his feet and as he turned past a column of stone, he found the grave he was looking for.

Captain Mifune's burial site was already surrounded by dozens of offerings: candles, prayer flags, handmade streamers and small banners with the names of his ancestors reverently painted among tribal spirals and designs patterned after the Maori of pre-war Earth.

Crouching down beside the grave, Kid took his own offering from a pocket. Unrolling the miniature banner, Kid carefully laid out his gift alongside the others.

"I'll finish the corps training for both of us," Kid said quietly. Standing, he looked out at the silent Garden, and for the first time since the end of the war, the true reality--the hugeness--of what had been lost hit Kid full-on and his view of the cavern suddenly blurred. Breathing was suddenly a challenge and Kid shook his head, returning to the entryway at a fast walk. Shoving on his boots, he went to the training rooms where those who were pod-born learned to twist the false reality of the Matrix. Kid had been through dozens of downloading sessions and simulations, and knew exactly what he wanted.

Since there wasn't an operator or one of their trainees present, Kid powered up one of the personal processing units. Entirely automated, all you had to do was set a time limit for yourself and the machine would disconnect you once the limit had been reached or you manually instructed the program to stop. Settling into the chair, Kid locked his feet into the footrests and lay down, closing his eyes. The data-spike slid into his head--

--and Kid found himself in a very large dome-capped arena, dim "sunlight" from above illuminating dozens of weapon racks along the curving wall: swords, polearms, axes, chains, spears, and numerous other items used for combat. No guns. Kid wanted this to be up close and quite personal. His residual self-image was intact: black jeans and boots, dark gray t-shirt, and a few inches of brown hair. A black canvas duster and round-lensed sunglasses completed the look. Kid shrugged off the coat and put the glasses down with it. Going up to the wall, Kid picked up a broadsword, ramming the hilt against a nearby switch that would begin the program.

"Let's go," Kid muttered.

The sentinel came diving out of the darkened ceiling, landing with a solid thump even as most of its tentacles came darting in. Kid swung, lopping off two sets of sharp mandibles before slicing into the machine creature's multiple eyes. Kid was on to the next opponent, leaving the sword imbedded in circuits. Next was a long polearm, tipped with a diamond-sharp blade. Kid cut down one direction and back the other, crisscrossing the new sentinel's face with several X-shaped rents.

Strike, step back, strike again. Kid felt and heard the spear snap in two, and he tossed the pieces aside. Running back for another weapon, Kid grabbed a battleaxe that would've been impossible for him to lift in real life. The next sentinel was cut in half before it had even reached the ground. Hurling the axe across the battlefield, Kid roared out a cry of victory as the axe smashed through two sentinels before burying itself in the wall halfway down its handle.

The simulation ran on, sentinels dropping as Kid channeled his anger and frustration, seeing his friends in every glowing red optic turned his way. Run fast, up the wall, focus your thoughts and--leap! Kid landed atop a sentinel's head, warhammer arcing down with enough force to crumple the machine's casing. Somewhere in the background a soft chime sounded, signaling the imminent end of the training sim.

Kid pulled a long chain from the wall rack, one end weighted with a dangerously heavy--and spiked--metal sphere. Swinging the chain faster with each step, Kid built up momentum, the chain blurring. He let it go with a surge of satisfaction. The joined links wrapped themselves repeatedly around the appendages of two sentinels, forcibly tying the creatures together before the spiked weight shattered the face of one, sinking in.

Breathing hard, Kid stared at the multitudes of piled sentinels where they lay in varying states of ruin--

--and was back in Zion, the simulation over. Feeling the processing unit remove the data-spike, Kid sat up, blinking as his mind refocused on his surroundings. Sliding from the chair, Kid slowly made his way back to the APU he'd privately claimed as his own and took down the banner hanging from the machine. Wrapping himself up in it, Kid curled up beside the APU's feet and lay staring up at the cracked ceiling of the dock, wondering what Zion would face next.

Neo was pulled from the edges of sleep by a slight tugging motion beneath his head. Looking up, he paused, disoriented, then remembered falling asleep in the chair beside Trinity. Stiff muscles protested as Neo moved.

". . .Neo?" Barely audible, but it was her voice through the sedatives and painkillers.

"I'm here, Trin." Neo reclaimed his gentle hold on her hand, their fingers lacing together almost subconsciously. "We're home, back in Zion."

"How? I remember the crash. . ."

"They saved us. I stopped Smith and the machines brought us back. The war's over." Neo found Trinity's face by touch, brushing aside the lock of hair that always seemed to find its way into her eyes.

"Knew you could do it." Trinity smiled faintly, turning her head towards the hand that Neo was gently running through her hair. He kissed her cheek, wishing that he could see Trinity's cerulean eyes again, if only for a few seconds. She slid back into sleep, comforted by Neo's touch. He nestled back beside her, finally able to truly rest, but a peaceful sleep was a long time in coming for Neo, his thoughts plagued with shreds of code.

Sunlight dappled the grass in the park, warming the cool air. Life in the Matrix was settling back into a normal routine after the current resetting.

And let's hope it's the last. Seated on a bench, her ever-alert guardian standing nearby, the Oracle watched the child-program Sati playing at the base of a tall oak. Dolls were scattered about the girl's feet as she held a pretend tea party.

"Is this truly the final cycle?" Seraph echoed the Oracle's own thoughts.

"We can only wait and see what choices are made this time." The Oracle lit one of her cigarettes. "This cycle is still too new to me to read anything clearly." Smoke drifted past. "But if Neo truly has been restored, then perhaps the path we've wanted for so long can finally be made."

"There is always hope," Seraph said quietly.

Over in the shade of the oak tree, Sati finished setting up her dolls, surrounded by button eyes and yarn smiles.

"We need some flowers!" Sati looked around, but saw none. Thinking for a minute, the girl stood, scuffing one shoe in the grass. "I know where we can find some! Wait right here," Sati told her toys. Crouching down on the other side of the tree, the young program reached through the solid trunk, small hand emerging with a brightly shining mass of knotted code. Smiling, Sati carefully tugged at the end of a code chain, retying it with a different set of alphanumerics on the cluster's other side. The grass surrounding the dolls was instantly in bloom with tiny, bright flowers in all colors. Carefully returning the code cluster where she had found it, Sati stood and went back to her toys, passing out teacups.

"I think we're ready now."

NEXT: Chapter 3: Coping


	3. Coping part 1

Chapter 3: Coping (part 1)

(Disclaimers at the beginning of chapter 1)

"Zion's finest, courtesy of Captain Roland." AK filled two metal cups with something resembling alcohol, passing one to Sparks.

"You do realize," Sparks said, "that if your captain ever found out you swiped this, he'd string you up for the squids?" AK grinned.

"Never happen. Besides, with the war over, what's a little celebrating among friends?"

Sparks just shook his head. "It's your hide, pod-boy." He took a generous taste from his cup. They were in what passed for a café in Zion, a large cavern filled with whatever tables and chairs were available. The back area of the cave led to the food storage tunnels and greenhouses, making it easy to collect everything for a meal.

"You two heading for trouble again?" Link came up to Sparks and AK.

"Just like the old days, buddy." AK shared a high-five with Link as he joined the casual party. It was a tradition that Tank had started years before: operators gathering and discussing their crew, ship gossip, and new discoveries made in the tunnels. The days soon after Neo's first arrival in the city had provided plenty of stories that were told and retold as the One did the impossible time and again. Now, with the war finally at an end, there would be more legends to tell around story circles and newly-formed crews.

"How's your head?" Link pulled up a crate next to Sparks.

"Doing better. Not making a bloody mess all over the Hammer's deck anymore, anyway. Looked a lot worse than it turned out to be." Sparks poured a glass for Link. "No offense to Niobe, but I hope we never have to go through that again."

"Now that we're not fighting anymore, will they even need to send hovercraft out into the sewers? And what about freeing people from the Matrix?" Link brushed aside some stray dreadlocks.

AK finished his drink. "Council's gonna have their hands full with decisions. Lock's probably got plans for a new fleet of ships already."

(add more here?)

He couldn't do it.

Ghost stood at the edge of one void-spanning walkway in the city, hands welding themselves to the side rail as he stared down into the core of the complex. Instead of the usual flow of pedestrians, however, Ghost's sight and thoughts were focused deeply inward, mind replaying recent events. He hadn't quite caught Kid's shouts at first, about the Logos miraculously returning. But Ghost had to know, had to see the hovercraft for himself to truly believe.

But he couldn't make himself visit Trinity in the infirmary.

I hope you can forgive me someday, dear sister, Ghost thought. He felt nothing but shame and disgust at himself for being so cowardly at a time when his friends needed his support most. He, Ghost, who had fought Agents and countless sentinels. After seeing the Logos' destroyed cockpit and Neo wracked with pain as he lay in Niobe's arms, Ghost's imagination had conjured up the worst possible outcomes as to why Trinity hadn't exited the ship soon after Neo, images that woke Ghost in the middle of the night when time temporarily lost meaning and thoughts were at their loudest.

Dejected, Ghost forced himself away from the railing with a sigh as he mechanically headed towards one of the elevators. As the doors closed—the lift was thankfully empty—Ghost found himself smiling just a bit as memories of a younger self surfaced.

Hey, little brother. Fifteen and becoming well acquainted with Zion in the one week she'd been there, Trinity caught up to Ghost. He was looking out at the multitude of housing units and people, wondering exactly where a sixteen-year-old would fit in.

Hey, Trinity. Ghost adjusted the knitted hat he wore over his nearly bald head, suddenly feeling self-conscious around his first true friend in this new life. Trinity wore a hat of her own, but didn't seem to mind. Like Ghost, layered sweaters covered her thin body, ragged sleeves hanging down nearly past her fingertips. Trinity looked at Ghost, blue eyes sparkling with the barest hint of a challenge.

Bet I can beat you in the sparring simulation. A smile so brief Ghost wasn't quite sure if he'd actually seen it.

The dojo? Ghost brushed at a loose thread on his clothing.

Nah. Zen garden. The one the older poddies train in.

Ghost flashed a small smile of his own.

Race you there. . .

Carefully burying the memory, Ghost stepped out of the elevator at dock level, threading his way through the path that had been literally cut through the tons of metal, concrete and stone covering the four main walkways of the great domed chamber. Below, on the sunken floor of the dock, the remains of two massive boring machines lay, innards still radiating warmth. Lock was directing ground crews among the mess, pointing out priority areas that needed cleared.

". . . get the Logos functioning again so she can lift some of this junk out of here," Lock was saying as Ghost approached.

Might as well make myself useful. "Commander?"

Lock looked up at the sound of Ghost's voice.

"Yes?"

"I came to help."

"Good. Grab one of those cutters and help the team behind me cut that drilling machine out of the dock."

Ghost went for the tools with relief, and was soon absorbed in his work.

Hunger woke Neo from the first restful sleep he could remember, and he slowly stretched. Moving was the farthest thing on his mind; he was warm and comfortable, one arm draped over Trinity. Dull pain spread across Neo's face as he sat up, healing flesh protesting beneath the fresh bandages. Snatches of recent memory played across his thoughts, the chilling but eerily beautiful machine city blazing in gold, orange, and all shades between. Neo found that his unique sight remained with him as he turned his head; everything that used power or was built of metal in the infirmary smoldered a muted orange but when he looked at himself and Trinity, Neo saw only shadowy darkness, silhouettes that blurred around the edges with fuzzy traceries in silvery hues.

Suddenly feeling dizzy, Neo lay back down, hands automatically covering his face as he fought off vertigo. He vividly remembered the dream he'd had before waking that first time, all sense of direction lost as he fell through the scorched sky. But the dream had at least felt like a dream, not a prophecy.

Do I still have the Sight? Neo wondered. Why did this dream feel so. . . familiar? He tried to piece together the past few days' worth of events. Reawakening in complete darkness, cold and beyond exhausted as the machines gave him another chance at life. Drifting through periods of unconsciousness as Zion's former enemies did their best to repair what was left of his face. Trinity had also been assisted, the machines creating a makeshift pod inside the Logos so the human's ruptured and torn body could heal more quickly in the sterile fluid. The infirmary's door opened then, and a new shadow entered Neo's vision.

"Hi Neo." Heather, the head medic. She came over to his bedside, a gentle hand touching his arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry. And dizzy. And my face hurts."

"It'll take a while to fully heal. But whatever the machines did for you and Trinity is incredible. . . microtechnology on a scale even we've never thought possible."

Neo looked thoughtful. "Nanotech machines?"

"Yes. There's still some in Trinity's body, healing her from the inside. I was hoping we could use the technology but the tiny things die off once they're done repairing their specific area of tissue." Heather was at the bank of monitors on Trinity's side of the beds, reading them before returning to Neo.

"Can you sit up for a few minutes? Just need to change those bandages."

Neo managed, remembering to keep his sight focused on one area to ward off the lightheaded sensation as much as he could. He felt layers of gauze and cloth being removed, cool air reaching beneath them. Neo hissed at the sting of antiseptic being applied.

"Sorry. This won't take long." Heather finished and clean gauze settled onto Neo's face. "I can have somebody bring in some soup, if you're ready."

Minutes later Neo was enjoying a cup of homemade mushroom stew, reveling in the delicious taste of something that had nothing to do with the protein glop they endured on the ships.

"Care to share some of that?" Trinity's hand reached up sleepily, fingers running through the edges of Neo's short hair. He smiled and with Heather's help got Trinity to sit, leaning against him since sitting on her own was still too painful for her. The effort left Trinity weary and she glared down at the blankets covering her, breathing hard.

"Hate this," she muttered. "I just hate it."

"I know. I don't like it either." Neo squeezed Trinity in a light hug, kissing her forehead. "Here." He handed the soup to her, and once they had both finished off the meal, Trinity lay down, slipping back into sleep. Neo joined her, comforted by the warmth of Trinity's body next to his own.

"She ready to go yet?"

"Only thing missing is her crew." Sparks looked over at Link. Both operators were admiring the newly-restored Logos. "Don't know about the Fat Ass over there though," Sparks said, gesturing at the Hammer.

"Don't let Roland hear you call his ship that," Link warned ruefully.

"Hey, Niobe said it first."

"I said she has a fat ass, not that she is one." Niobe strode up to the Logos and couldn't help smiling briefly as she touched the hull. "Sparks, is that new operator of yours ready for some on-the-job training?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. We're going on a supply run in three days and I want him familiar with everything that's been updated on the ship. Bring him onboard as soon as you can and start showing him as much as you can since we're not at broadcast depth here. Once we're ready to go Ghost can load up some of his custom programs."

"That's right, forgot the new guy's a poddie," Link said.

"Yeah. New protocol from the council after what happened with Bane. Two operators on each ship from now on, at least one of them pod-born. That way there's somebody as backup if the entire crew is jacked in." Niobe gave the Logos a fond pat. The next three days passed quickly as last-minute work was completed and the ship loaded with stores and medical supplies. Lock insisted they include ammunition for the Logos' guns.

"Too risky to go without it," the commander had told Niobe. "The war may be over but that's no reason to make assumptions. Who knows what those damn machines are thinking now."

Ghost sat in his quarters aboard the ship that night, going through a mental list of things he'd brought with him. Nothing left to do-except one thing. The first mate sighed. He'd lapsed into staring at the irregular patterns on the far wall; nearly an hour had passed. Footsteps in the hallway echoed off the floor plating, stopped, then resumed, stopping outside of Ghost's partially open door. Sparks stuck his head in and looked at his friend. Ghost kept staring. Sparks looked up at the ceiling briefly, shaking his head a bit.

"Jesus, Ghost, you're going to give yourself an ulcer. Get out of here, haul your butt downstairs, and say hello to her. Or goodbye, since we're taking off tomorrow. Whatever. Stand in the hospital doorway and wave if you have to but just go. You're going to drive yourself and the rest of us crazy on this ship if you don't do something."

Ghost sighed. "I know," he said quietly.

Sparks slipped back into the hall and returned to his duties, his face replaced by Niobe's as she peeked in.

"He's right about one thing, this time." The Logos' captain walked in front of Ghost, crouching down so their eyes could meet. "Go see them, Ghost. If there's one thing this damn war has taught me, it's that we've all been given a second chance. This one's yours. Don't let it slip past."

Ghost could only nod, looking down at his hands as Niobe stood and went to the door.

"Captain?"

Niobe turned.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Leaving the bustling avenues of the city behind, Ghost turned onto a quieter pathway. Before long the entrance to the infirmary abruptly filled his vision, and Ghost hesitated before opening the door. Inside, the lights were dimmed for the evening. At the back of the room was another entrance, this one to the intensive care area. Beside that door was a large window. Ghost steeled himself before looking in, every awful bloody image his imagination had conjured up forcing its way into his mind's eye-

-and let out the breath he'd been holding, relieved that his fears were, for the most part, unfounded. Trinity lay sleeping, her bed up against Neo's so they could rest close beside one another. Neo's eyes were completely covered in sterile bandages, and Trinity had an IV line in one of her arm plugs. Ghost placed a hand on the window's cool glass, palm flat. He stood there watching his best friend and her lover, remembering how he had felt when he'd first seen Neo and Trinity kissing all those months ago now. Angry, hurt, even initially jealous, Ghost had lain awake for nights afterward trying to sort out his feelings until one day he realized that, for the first time he could remember, Trinity was truly, wholly happy. Ghost loved his "sister" far too much to ruin such a thing for her. He'd slowly begun making a kind of peace with himself not long after that day.

"You can go in, if you want." Heather's warm voice brought Ghost away from his musings and he nodded. Padding softly into the room, Ghost sat in the empty chair near the beds. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out two of his origami birds that he'd made from pieces of pressed scrap metal since paper was nearly unheard of outside of one's imagination or the construct sims. Ghost carefully set his gifts on Trinity's nightstand, fitting the cranes' necks together so they intertwined, heads touching.

Ghost began meditating almost subconsciously, focusing on healing thoughts and images of strength, imagining the subliminal forces enveloping his friends' life energies, guiding them towards health.

"You're thinking too hard again, dear brother."

Ghost smiled in the soft light.

"Thought you could use some company. And I brought these," he added, gesturing at the cranes. Trinity tried to look over at the small table and winced as her injuries protested at even that slight movement. Ghost could see the layers of padded bandaging covering most of Trinity's upper body beneath her blankets, and the image of his ship's formerly gouged and torn cockpit made him flinch.

"Don't," Ghost said, stopping Trinity from attempting another shift in position with a gentle touch on her good arm. "You're still healing." He pulled the small table closer to the bed.

"The Hammer made it back?" Trinity closed her eyes.

"In more than one piece, but yes. We had a lot of minor injuries, but we made it back." Ghost looked down at the floor, still thoughtful, then back up at Trinity. "You and Neo made it to that city?"

Trinity nodded slowly. "All the way. . . We saw sunlight, Ghost. Everywhere above the clouds. It was so peaceful, so beautiful."

"I hope it's something we can all share someday." Ghost stood, briefly covering Trinity's hand with his. "I need to go; the Logos is going on a run tomorrow morning. Possibly some scouting in the tunnels as well."

Trinity looked at Ghost with a mischievous smile flickering in her eyes. "Wouldn't want my favorite punching bag getting damaged by anyone else. Be careful out there." Ghost felt warmth replacing the fear he'd been fighting with as fond memories resurfaced.

"Always."

Ex Libris scanned its territory in 01, finding itself growing agitated. Its sentinels had brought back intriguing but disturbing reports. For the first time in many centuries, there was dissention among the machines that had been created solely for war. What to do now? The cycle was broken. They had been freed, in a sense, but now had no direction. There was no longer any need to destroy Zion or any of the humans—unless the treaty was broken the way it had been repeatedly during the life cycles of the former One-humans.

There were so many choices now! Ex Libris scanned its immense database, locating the files it wanted: plans for city expansion that the machines had never been able to put into use since they were always caught in that pointless, dead-end repeat of razing Zion and fortifying what they had already built in 01 ages ago.

No longer.

Ex Libris' sentinels buzzed about, sensing their master's imminent instructions. They, unlike Deus Ex Machina's components, were eager to adapt themselves to this new life, as were many others. That would be one of their tasks, to help the city's inhabitants find a beneficial existence within a new purpose.

First, however, Ex Libris had tasks to complete that had to be dealt with within the Matrix. Programs would be contacted and instructions given.

And once those duties were underway, the One could be contacted.

Continued in Chapter 3, part 2 


	4. Coping part 2

Chapter 3: Coping (part 2) 

(Disclaimers at the beginning of chapter 1)

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's been reading; I'm having tons of fun writing this fic. A super-special thank you to Daydreamer731 for all of the great ideas, suggestions, and support—it's helped my story tremendously:) If you like great Matrix fic that keeps you wanting to read more, check out Daydreamer's stories: The Space Between and The Greenhouse Effect.

* * *

"Logos is cleared through Gate Two. Safe journey." 

Zion's control center signed off as the massive gate was opened for Niobe's ship. Strapped into the pilot's chair, Niobe looked over at Ghost, who occupied the co-pilot's seat.

"Ready?" A nod.

"All set."

"Then let's see what she's still got." Niobe primed the ship's igniter, then gave the firing button a push. The Logos shuddered a bit, then thrummed into electric life, systems rebooting as the cockpit screens filled with readouts and holographic profiles. Outside, the craft's repulsor disks crackled, blue-white energy arcing in small jumps as the Logos rose from its landing bay. Hovering upwards, the cockpit provided a bird's-eye view of the destruction below and the true extent of the Hammer's damage unhampered by smoke and smoldering fire.

"It'll take months to fix that." Ghost pulled his gaze from the wreck.

"We've got the time for repairs now. No more squid attacks hanging over our heads." Niobe guided the Logos through the waiting gate, and in seconds they were flying through the large tunnel that would eventually lead to the warren of other tunnels and conduits of the sewers. Niobe turned on the intercom that led to the core.

"You boys doing okay down there?"

"_Ship and shape, Cap'n_," Sparks called back.

"Good. Get your new friend loaded up with those updated programs."

Sparks finished adjusting the operator screens and looked down where the new operator, Vox, was connecting some cables.

"Grab a chair, grasshopper, captain's got more stuff for you."

"Already?" A mane of dark hair surfaced from beneath the second operator's console array.

"Best to download things now just in case we happen to run into something. Or a lot of somethings."

"Can't argue with that."

"Captain." Ghost was looking at the holographic display. A large mass of irregular blue shapes filled most of the holo, and as Niobe stared harder, the shapes became recognizable. She slowed the Logos down to a creeping pace as the object in the display loomed before the cockpit's windshield outside.

"It's the Vigilant."

Captain Soren's ship lay on the tunnel floor, barely recognizable after the sentinel tow-bomb had torn it and her crew apart. The Logos held its position for a few minutes, her own crew paying silent tribute to their lost friends before moving on deeper into the tunnels, slowly angling upwards towards the surface.

"And we're back in business." Sparks watched as green code began spilling down all of the monitors, tapping screens here and there for adjustments.

"What's that?" Vox was staring hard at one of his screens, back at his station after completing his downloads.

"What?"

"Just disappeared. . . wait, there it is again." The operator pointed out the oddity. On the monitor amid the raining code, one character remained stationary for a few moments longer than the other glyphs before moving on down the display. It resembled a capital letter "Y" somewhat, but the arms formed a curve rather than a sharp angle, and there was a smaller horizontal dash across the bottom half.

"Never seen that one before," Sparks said, thinking. "Maybe it's something new now that the war's over? Can't tell what it's representing though. Huh." He leaned back in his chair, taking in most of his monitors at once. "Everything else looks okay. Nothing much to do now but wait until we reach the supply port. Six hours away, at least."

* * *

Soft slippers touched the floor as Neo left his bed. Covering Trinity with his blankets for extra warmth, the One began walking around the room slowly, trying to make his way to the main door. Neo hated leaving Trinity alone but needed to clear his mind if he wanted any more sleep. Finding the door, Neo stepped into the hallway, instantly catching the gold blaze of power lines running along the walls and ceiling. He kept one hand against the rocky wall, fingertips brushing against the rough stone as he moved. 

_Main doorway should be close_. Neo slowed as the power lines changed course. The door was manually operated, so there weren't any circuit pathways near it. Navigating solely by touch and memory now, Neo suddenly felt the familiar riveted metal plating. Catching the handle, he twisted the wheel. Creaking a little, the door obliged and swung open.

_Here goes_.

Neo stepped into the tunnel that led back out into the main causeway, pausing to get his bearings. The rock all seemed the same shade of dull orange at first, but the longer he looked around himself, the more Neo could pick out slight shade variations. It was still a challenge, though, and Neo had to look down at his hands or feet several times to avoid being overwhelmed by the onslaught. Without eyes to close, he couldn't choose what he wanted to see. Neo walked a bit further, catching glimpses of dark shapes as people moved about on the main avenue up ahead.

Gaining more confidence, Neo began walking again when he abruptly felt his current step miss the floor. Thrown off balance and completely disoriented, Neo pitched forward, landing heavily on one shoulder. Curling up against the explosion of pain, the One could only grit his teeth and bite back a dozen curses that came to mind. Only then did he realize that he'd stumbled on a short stairway, landing somewhere in the middle of the carved-out steps.

_Dammit_, Neo thought, face burning with embarrassment. _Dammit_, _how am I_ ever _going to manage like this_—

"Neo? Hey, what happened?" Rapid footsteps. Neo felt himself sinking into even deeper humiliation as he recognized their owner's voice. Kid.

"Couldn't see the stairs." Neo muttered, gingerly rubbing his shoulder. He abruptly felt guilty; Kid had been the one to let the Hammer into the dock, and now that Neo thought about it, the younger man hadn't bothered either him or Trinity even once the way he had before the battle.

"Here." Kid helped Neo to his feet.

"Thanks." Neo continued massaging his arm.

"I was on my way to see you, actually," Kid said. "I wanted to tell you something." He suddenly sounded nervous and Neo could see Kid's shadowy image scuffing the ground with his feet. "Um. . . I just—just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being such a pest, before."

"Don't worry about it. We owe you for getting that gate open." Neo managed a brief smile—he hoped it was a smile—and was instantly struck by a thought that felt like ice in his gut: if he couldn't truly see, he'd be worthless on a ship, and there was no way he could ask Trinity to stay grounded because of him. She would be miserable. Neo clutched at the wall, feeling the breath being squeezed from his chest. Trinity would be the one on a ship for months at a time, and _he'd_ be the one trapped in the city, unable to help her, never knowing for certain when she'd return, unable to know if. . .if—Neo saw the Nebuchadnezzar exploding, saw Trinity falling through a hail of shattered glass, felt the impact of metal on sheared metal as the Logos crashed—

_No. No, no, nononono_—

It was too much for Neo to deal with. He turned towards the wall and let his stomach empty itself, crumpling down onto the same stairs he'd just fallen on.

* * *

Mile after silent mile of cables and pipelines flew past as the Logos headed deeper into the tangle of sewer tunnels. Sparks was staring idly at the monitors, the softly glowing green code almost hypnotic. He tapped out a few instructions to the self-maintenance subroutine running through the monitors and snatched his hand back suddenly, rubbing his wrist. 

"Muscle cramp?" Vox looked over at Sparks.

"Old injury." Sparks hastily buried himself in another readout, not wanting to explain any further. Vox—along with Niobe and Ghost—didn't need to know about his abusive father, didn't need to know about the unnecessary punishments and eventual abandonment. The Logos slowed and Sparks called the cockpit.

"_Everything okay up there_?"

"We're fine. Just saw something we'd better check out." Niobe turned the ship into a small alcove and they landed beside a mass of ruins that spilled over into one of the depthless chasms beneath some of the older tunnels. Ghost began powering down the Logos' systems while Niobe called her operators.

"Get your gear. I think we've found another ship."

Minutes later cold air bit at the four humans as they began exploring what appeared to be roughly half of a destroyed hovercraft of some kind.

"She doesn't look familiar, but it _has_ to be one of ours. Zion's the only city left with people in it." Vox was sweeping one of their large flashlights around, trying to get an idea of the vessel's original size, which seemed to be equal to the Hammer or even bigger.

"Poor thing's almost nothing but scrap and rust. I've never seen this type of design before either." Ghost was carefully examining an oddly-shaped repulsor pad. Sparks began hiking up a spill of debris beside the torn hull, aiming his light at a dark rent in the old ship's plating.

"Watch yourself up there, Sparks," Niobe called out. She brushed her fingers through decades of dirt and flakes of rust. "You don't want to give up your secrets easily, do you?" she quietly asked the ship. It didn't add up—the Hammer was the largest ship in Zion's fleet; no others of the same size or larger had been made. So where had this one come from? Niobe crouched, light catching something just underneath the wrenched slab of metal she was examining.

"Gotcha." The Logos' captain cautiously pulled out a small squarish-shaped plate. Embossed on the dirty object were rows of lettering: _Paragon. Built in_ 2396.

"Can't be right. . ."

A frigid breeze seeped into the crash site from above, causing some of the more fragile ruptures on the Paragon to creak and shift, the wind creating eerie metallic cries as it moved past dangling cables and shorn hull. Niobe's curiosity shifted into dull but swiftly growing unease. Something big had happened here, that was plainly obvious, but it was a mystery they'd have to solve another day. Apprehension spiked into nervous fear. Niobe stuffed the nameplate into her shoulder pack.

"Let's blue-pill this place, gang. Get back to the Logos because we're getting the hell out of here."

Ghost and Vox had almost joined their captain when something shot out of the rear end of the shipwreck, a small, dark shape that barreled into Sparks with enough force to send him flying towards the edge of the chasm. Niobe threw down her gear and was running to the debris mound. Ghost was even faster, nearly leaping over Niobe. He threw himself the last few feet, hands only inches from Sparks. Fast as Ghost was, they were still in the real world, not the Matrix—and his grab missed. The patch of ground Sparks was clinging to gave way just enough to make a rescue impossible, and torn cables sprung free of the wreckage, whipping out from the dirt. One of them caught Ghost across the face and he fell back. Niobe pulled herself to the edge of the wreck.

Sparks was clinging onto one of the thin cables, terrified. An ugly, dark mass was twined around one of his arms, digging into flesh. He looked at Niobe—

—and then the cable snapped, and Sparks was engulfed by the obsidian maw below.

* * *

Next: Chapter 4: Synthesis 


	5. Synthesis

(Disclaimers at the beginning of chapter 1)

⌠SPARKS!■

Niobe felt hands pulling her back from the edge of the cliff even as she vainly tried to spot any signs of a bottom to the dark crevasse. Numb shock ran through her and the ground they were standing on was suddenly too close as she felt light-headed.

[i]Damn it, no! Not another friend gone[/i]--

Ghost caught Niobe as she fought against fainting, his strong arms supporting her before she could lose her footing. The victory was a short one--more shadowed mechanical shapes appeared, rising from the crushed [i]Paragon[/i] like ash from a dying fire. They strongly resembled sentinels but were somewhat smaller and pulsed with a blue-white glow instead of malevolent red. One of them shot towards the Logos crew, casting out long cables as it went. Claw-tipped, the cables wrapped around Niobe▓s leg and pulled hard. She slipped from Ghost▓s hold, kicking out at the entangling wires with her other foot. The machine grappling with Niobe was torn loose and sent over the cliffside. Ghost was already helping his captain stand, and Niobe leaned heavily against him, limping as her kneecap realigned itself. Her pants leg was shredded and the fabric was already stained red.

⌠Niobe. . .■ Ghost▓s voice trailed off as an all-too-familiar sound could be heard coming from the [i]Logos[/i]. The perimeter alarm.

Not a split instant later a multitude of sentinels appeared, instantly surrounding the [i]Paragon[/i] in a haze of silvery-gray. The sentinels tore at their smaller brethren and cutting lasers scored the air. Hot shrapnel and explosions burst from the wreck as the machines quickly waged a small but intense battle.

⌠Damn. Get inside!■ Niobe was forcing herself to ignore the agony in her leg as the three humans made a run for the [i]Logos[/i]--and spun around as clicking erupted close behind them. Ghost had his cutter ready even before he▓d finished turning. A lone sentinel hovered just above the ground cautiously, tentacles wrapped around a large bundle.

⌠Don▓t!■ Niobe▓s hand shot out and blocked any further motion from Ghost▓s weapon. ⌠We can▓t afford to start another war. Put it down, slowly. Where the sentinel can see.■ Ghost hesitated, but then caught on to Niobe▓s train of thought. Slowly moving out in front of her, Ghost crouched, putting the plasma gun onto the ground. Humming and whirring as it moved, the sentinel came closer, optics glowing crimson as it carefully deposited the object it was carrying: Dazed, Sparks went limp against the earth where the machine had put him, favoring one arm.

⌠That thing▓s [i]helping[/i] us,■ Vox said in disbelief, already tending to Sparks. Niobe looked up at the departing sentinel, which had paused just outside the shipwreck. For the first time, human saw machine as a potential ally and not a soulless drone bent on destruction.

⌠Thank you,■ Niobe called to it. The creature rose a bit, communication dish snapping open then closed as it turned smoothly back above the abyss, rejoining its fellows.

************

Miles away in Zion, Neo woke briefly from a light doze. Had someone been talking to him? But the room was empty save for himself and Trinity, and she was sleeping soundly. Puzzled, but too tired to care, Neo returned to sleep.

************

⌠Come on.■ Vox helped Sparks to their ship. ⌠Ow! Damn that hurts!■ Sparks cradled his injured arm against his side, wincing. Once inside the [i]Logos[/i], Niobe silenced the alarm and quickly checked on Sparks, relieved when nothing appeared to be serious.

⌠It▓s just a bad sprain, from the looks of it,■ she told Sparks. Moving to the helm, Niobe started the ship▓s engines. In minutes the [i]Logos[/i] was running, repulsor pads crackling with energy. By the time the ship made landfall in the city▓s dock hours later, Niobe was limping badly.

She accepted Roland▓s assistance as she exited the [i]Logos[/i], surprised when the other captain suddenly picked her up and carried her towards the hospital caverns as though she were a child. Once at the infirmary Roland made sure Niobe was comfortable before leaving, scowling to himself and muttering something about ⌠damn toasters with teeth.■ Vox was sent to his apartment to rest and Ghost only needed a few small stitches where he▓d been hit. Sparks had his arm in a sling and was talking with Ghost. Niobe gave in to the painkillers and warm blankets, welcoming sleep. Something was up with the [i]Paragon[/i], she could feel it, but it was a mystery she▓d have to wait to solve.

************

Neo and Trinity walked along one of Zion▓s main causeways towards the elevator hub, hands clasped together. Any citizens they passed respectfully held back from crowding the One and his lifemate, although they still called out greetings or waved, and daily offerings of food, candles, and whatever else still surrounded Trinity▓s apartment doorway regularly.

⌠You okay?■ Neo squeezed Trinity▓s hand.

⌠Fine.■ She returned the gesture. ⌠And very glad to be going home.■ The couple reached the elevator, stepping inside the empty lift--

--and Neo immediately embraced Trinity as the doors closed, needing to feel her there, to be reminded that they were alive. She rested her head against Neo▓s chest, his hand combing soothingly through her hair.

⌠I think I▓m beginning to like empty elevators,■ Neo murmured, reveling in the softness threading past his fingers. Trinity shivered with a silent chuckle.

⌠Think we could ask the council for a private one?■

⌠I could always try.■ Neo smiled, kissing the top of Trinity▓s head as he shared her quiet laughter. The doors opened as their floor arrived, and the two resumed their hand-holding. Finally reaching their apartment, Trinity opened the door, turning on lights and making sure the floor was clear of anything that could trip Neo. She caught sight of their bed, noting that it was still unmade from the last time they▓d been in Zion. Trinity felt her throat burning as she recalled that night. The last time she and Neo had made love had been on the [i]Hammer[/i], an all-too brief encounter before they▓d left for the machine city.

⌠Trin?■ The door shut with a clunk. Neo put a hand on Trinity▓s shoulder and she turned, not bothering to stop the tears that were spilling down her cheeks as she cradled Neo▓s head in her hands, kissing him deeply. He returned it, hands roaming up her back. They somehow found the bed, kicking boots to the floor. Neo▓s sweaters followed, and Trinity ran her fingertips down his chest. She shed her own threadbare layers, catching Neo▓s hands in hers. Slowly, Trinity placed his palm on the scarred area of her one shoulder, and Neo started a little. He▓d known Trinity would have new scars, but actually touching them was surprising. Neo kissed the spot softly.

The rest of their clothing joined their boots, and the two lovers forgot about missions, ships, loss, and grief as they were finally able to reforge their bond, bodies remembering one another instantly.

⌠Neo.■ Trinity▓s voice was a warm whisper against his hair as they clung to each other, engulfed in unending rapture. Neo paused in his kissing just long enough to look down at Trinity▓s face. Her shadowy image was outlined in a blaze of silver, a corona of pure vitality.

⌠I love you, Trinity,■ Neo said quietly as he rested his forehead against hers. ⌠God I love you.■ She caught his hand, fingers tangling with Neo▓s in a tight grip. He could feel Trinity▓s pulse beating against his own, echoing the drums in the temple cavern, and Neo felt himself become part of that rhythm, senses overwhelmed, breath catching in his chest--

--and everything converged at once, a pure melding that had both of them collapsing into each other▓s embrace, breathing hard. It was comforting to just lie there, twined around each other, blanket and sheets rumpled. Trinity▓s fingers brushed lightly across the edges of the cloth strip Neo wore over his eyes, ruffling his damp hair. Neo inhaled deeply, taking in the familiar scents of candles, sweat, sex, and Trinity▓s hair against his cheek. Neo sighed, content as she idly ran a hand along the line of plugs on his back.

⌠I just remembered something.■ Trinity sleepily traced a path back across Neo▓s spine. He shivered a little.

⌠What?■

⌠Your birthday. It was the day after we came back to Zion.■

Neo pulled the bedcovers over them both, fingers toying with an errant lock of Trinity▓s hair. He▓d never given his birthday much thought when he▓d still been in the Matrix. Thomas Anderson▓s annual birthday ritual was to chat online with friends he▓d never gotten to meet in the real world--so to speak--while gulping down a favorite soda and eating whatever was left in the fridge from that week▓s grocery shopping. In other words, not much different from any other day. Now, however, there was somebody to share special times with.

⌠How about yours?■ Neo kissed Trinity again.

⌠Not long before we unplugged you. Everyone sat around in the mess hall with that awful brew of Dozer▓s.■ Trinity smiled. ⌠Mouse never should▓ve been allowed near the stuff.■

⌠I▓m afraid to ask.■

Trinity propped her head in one hand, leaning into her pillow.

⌠After we had shared a drink and gone back to our shifts, Mouse decided to have another drink, just to prove that he could handle it even though he was the youngest crewmember on the ship. Mouse got smashed at record speed and Morpheus was furious. So as punishment, he made Mouse walk back to his cabin without anyone helping. . .■

⌠And?■ Neo softly prompted. Trinity was trying very hard to hold back a face-splitting grin.

⌠Mouse went to the wrong door, and because he thought it was his room, he opened it without knocking. It was Switch▓s room. She was. . . preoccupied with Apoc at the time. I▓ve never heard [i]anyone[/i] yell so loud at Mouse before, or use such colorful language.■

Neo groaned, shaking his head at the image. Thinking of the Neb, however, only reminded him of the day he▓d gotten sick in the Zion hallway, and the cause. Trinity sensed the instant emotional shift in Neo as he buried his face against her shoulder.

⌠Tell me.■ Trinity ran light fingers through Neo▓s soft hair.

⌠I just. . .I feel completely worthless now. Sooner or later they▓ll have new ships, and you▓ll be on one, and I▓ll be stuck here wondering where you are and what▓s happening all because I can▓t see--■

Trinity sought Neo▓s hands, catching them.

⌠Neo.■ He stopped talking.

⌠Nobody▓s making me go anywhere without you. Nobody. And you are [i]not[/i] worthless.■

Neo pulled Trinity into a hug.

⌠You won▓t lose me,■ she said quietly. ⌠Not again.■

************

Niobe sat down with relief as Ghost propped her injured leg up on a chair before covering her with the blanket he▓d brought with them.

⌠You▓ll be okay?■ Ghost set out a mug of water and container of aspirin on the table his captain was occupying. Niobe nodded.

⌠Go relax, Ghost. I▓ll be fine.■

Her first mate gave a nod and headed back across the dock, meeting up with some of the [i]Hammer[/i]▓s crew along the way. After a brief chat, the group continued to their ship for yet more work, Ghost along with them. Niobe smiled to herself. Ghost▓s idea of relaxing tended to be odd at times.

⌠You should be resting.■ Roland came up with their teapot, a tray of food along with it.

⌠I needed a break from staring at my ceiling.■ Niobe caught the scent of fruit and fresh bread and was instantly hungry. Roland set out battered metal cups and plates of food.

⌠Made the bread earlier this morning,■ he said, tearing off a chunk for his fellow captain. Niobe took a large bite. Homemade breakfasts had become a part of the tea gatherings.

⌠Has anybody told you that you▓re one hell of a chef?■ Niobe sipped at her tea. Roland tried to wave off the compliment, but Niobe could see a smug grin hiding beneath the captain▓s usual dour features. Roland looked out at the [i]Hammer[/i] as he sat down and let out a slow sigh.

⌠It▓ll be months before I get that ship off the ground again.■

⌠There▓s time. We owe Neo so much. Trinity too.■

⌠I still think what they did was crazy. Going to that city alone like that. . .■ Roland just shook his head.

⌠But it worked.■ Niobe smiled. ⌠We▓re still alive.■

⌠Can▓t argue there.■ Roland reached out across the table, fingertips catching Niobe▓s for a moment. They▓d been keeping their slowly growing relationship low-key, but now and then a touch or smile would slip out. ⌠The rest of your crew managing after that mess you ran into?■

Niobe nodded around her mug. ⌠Ghost is pretty much himself, but Sparks is going to need some time to himself for awhile. He▓s more shaken up than he▓s letting on but I▓ve known him long enough to tell. I might stop by his place after breakfast and see how he▓s doing.■

⌠That ship you found. . . I can▓t believe the date on that panel you brought back. Council▓s always told us that the current date is around 2190-something. How could that wreck▓s timeframe be accurate?■

⌠No idea. There▓s no [i]Paragon[/i] listed anywhere in the archives, either. So the way I see it, that ship▓s got to be something left over from the very beginning of the war. What else [i]could[/i] it be?■ Niobe nibbled at some dried fruit.

⌠More relics,■ Roland muttered. ⌠AK and Colt would have a field day with that thing, they love history. Too bad there▓s mechanical cockroaches living in it.■

⌠I▓ve put in a report to the Council and Commander Lock about avoiding that ship and the immediate area around it. We▓ll have to make the supply trip again at some point but I won▓t be going anywhere like this.■ Niobe gestured at her knee, which was secured in a metal brace. ⌠Lucky I didn▓t break it.■ She scooped out two aspirin and chased them down with the rest of her tea. Kid was continuing his personal mission of dock cleanup, Niobe saw, this time helping pull debris from around the [i]Mjolnir[/i]. Some of the other APU corps members had joined Kid in the effort and moved about the ship, each of them claiming an area to clear.

⌠Looks like we▓re getting company.■ Roland gestured back at the elevator entrance. Neo and Trinity were making their way down the cleared pathway, talking quietly. Niobe waved.

⌠What brings you two down here?■ Niobe pushed the snack tray over. ⌠Have some, it▓s Roland▓s specialty.■

⌠We needed a break.■ Trinity took some bread, sharing with Neo. ⌠And a chance to see ships again.■ The [i]Hammer[/i] chose that moment to burst into life--then stopped, a loud crash coming from inside.

⌠I▓d better go see what that was.■ The [i]Hammer[/i]▓s captain pushed back from the table. Abruptly, Neo looked up at the dock▓s domed ceiling, at the fissures made by the initial sentinel attack.

⌠Captain!■ Neo charged at Roland, momentum pulling them both down as they rolled to one side. An instant later a sizeable piece of concrete dropped into the spot Roland had been standing in, bursting apart into smaller bits amid rocky dust.

⌠How. . . how did you [i]do[/i] that?■ Roland was staring at Neo, then at the mess on the floor.

⌠I--I don▓t know.■ Neo tried to find a way to explain, suddenly frustrated that he couldn▓t. He stood, holding out a hand to a still-dazed Roland.

⌠Thanks.■ The older man regained his feet, but the morning▓s surprises weren▓t over. An all-too familiar shape darted through Gate three, circling and searching. Locating the humans below, the sentinel beelined for them.

⌠Stand down!■ Trinity▓s voice froze the scattered dock workers who had grabbed weapons. Everyone watched as the sentinel hovered in front of Neo, communications dish out as the creature settled to the ground. Neo did the same, head cocked as the sentinel continued to whir and hum. After a few minutes the One turned to his friends.

⌠It▓s an emissary,■ Neo said. ⌠The machines want to help with repairs.■

************

⌠This is just. . .outrageous. [i]Allowing[/i] sentinels inside the dock? What proof do we have that they truly want to help us? Peacetime or no, can we even trust them?■ Commander Lock was standing before the Zion council. Beside him Niobe, Roland, Neo, and Trinity sat at the two tables in the center of the meeting hall.

⌠The machines gave their word. They can▓t lie. They▓re not programmed to,■ Neo said, trying to rub away a growing headache. [i]Haven▓t I explained this already[/i]?

⌠And if they▓re helping us rebuild our ships we could have a fleet up and running in half the time it would take us normally,■ Niobe said. ⌠A sentinel also saved my head operator▓s life when we were in the tunnels.■

⌠What would happen if we decided to turn down the machines▓ assistance?■ Councilor Hamann was looking at Neo. A gentle nudge from Trinity let him know that he was being addressed.

⌠Nothing. The offer of help was exactly that: an offer. They want to keep the peace just as we do.■

⌠There▓s also the issue of returning to the Matrix,■ Roland said. ⌠If we want more answers, more assurances, we▓ll need to go back at some point. I say the sooner the better. We also need to begin putting new crews together so they▓re ready when the ships are.■

The council members talked with each other quietly. Minutes passed before they reached a decision, but finally Head Councilor Dillard looked out at the group.

⌠The Council agrees. As soon as we have ships available, we can begin sending teams into the Matrix again. Meanwhile repairs to the dock and our defense systems will continue with assistance from the machines.■ That being said, the meeting was ended and everyone dispersed.

Neo and Trinity were on their way back home when shouting up ahead made them stop. Two large groups of people were gesturing and angrily debating some trivial issue. One of the dockworkers, far more intimidating--and stronger--than most of the argumentative citizens, stepped in and quickly ended the dispute with a few sharp words. Neo caught snatches of ⌠the One■, ⌠sacrificed■, and ⌠nearly lost everything, [i]everything[/i]!■

Once back at their apartment Neo sat on the edge of the bed, sighing as he rested his head in his hands. The mattress rustled next to him as Trinity sat down, her arm finding a comforting perch around Neo▓s shoulders. He leaned into her, feeling almost as helpless as when he▓d first been unplugged.

⌠Why is everyone fighting? The war▓s over and it seems like everything▓s worse now that there▓s peace.■ Neo▓s voice was sad.

⌠Give it time.■ Trinity continued to hold Neo close, wishing she could help.

************

The dock glittered with dozens of sentinels as the machines rapidly repaired the damaged space. Several landing pads for the hovercraft had already been restored, and the crane-topped command tower was undergoing reconstruction. More than a few Zionists were skeptical, and the most paranoid expected a new war to break out at any second. But the sentinels held up the machines▓ end of the truce, and not one human overseeing the construction had been so much as bumped by a tentacle.

Neo sat near one of the finished landing pads, face turned upwards. With his unique vision, he saw the busy sentinels as beautiful currents of stars, blazing points of gold. Something about the creatures felt different to Neo compared to the last time he▓d touched their spirit selves, but he couldn▓t pinpoint exactly what.

One of the sentinels flew down to land in front of Neo. Curling most of its tentacles beneath its body, the creature used the remaining ones to further support itself. Neo remained in his cross-legged posture where he sat, now level with the machine. It probed carefully outwards with multiple communication frequencies, searching for one that the One could translate. Neo felt a brief shiver run down his spine; the unusual way of "speaking" with the machines was still new. It was almost like a form of telepathy. After a few minutes, Neo nodded.

⌠You▓re welcome,■ he told the machine as it flew off to continue its work.  
Neo felt its connection with his mind fade and he rubbed his temples.

■Doing okay?■ Trinity walked up as the sentinel left, sitting down next to Neo.

■Yeah. It was [i]talking[/i] with me, Trin. In my head.■ Neo was watching the machine in question as it skittered over the [i]Hammer[/i]▓s hull.

⌠Did you ever think we▓d get to see the day when sentinels [i]weren▓t[/i] trying to kill us?■ she asked.

⌠We▓ll have our fleet back before too long.■ Neo looked at Trinity. ⌠You deserve to be a captain.■

Trinity gazed at the sentinels. ⌠Someday, maybe. I kind of like the way things are now, though.■

■Me too.■ Neo wanted to kiss Trinity then, but neither of them liked being too affectionate in public except at dances and gatherings, and even then they kept things at a minimum. Neo settled for brushing aside the rebellious lock of hair on Trinity▓s forehead that refused to stay in one place.

■Once we have a ship again, I need to go back into the Matrix. I need to see what▓s changed.■ [i]I need to talk to the Oracle[/i]. Neo was watching the sentinels again.

■How can you tell without being plugged in?■

■It▓s. . .it▓s like when those sentinels were chasing us right before the [i]Neb[/i] blew up.■ Neo looked at her. ⌠I could feel them trying to reach me through my mind, but I didn▓t know what was happening then. Now I do. It was an extension of the Source.■ A familiar reverberating hum filled the dock as the [i]Mjolnir[/i]▓s repulsors roared back into life, crackling. Behind him, Neo heard the cheering of the group at the table and the scattered workers.

The next few weeks were a true rebirth for Zion. Machine and human alike had the dock repairs nearly finished and the landing bays cleared. The [i]Logos[/i] and [i]Mjolnir[/i] both sat in their respective berths, and two other new ships were currently being constructe--including [i]Nebuchadnezzar II[/i], in honor of Morpheus.

⌠So many more to build.■ Lock was looking out at his emerging fleet. At the war▓s beginning decades earlier, twelve ships had filled the dock to capacity. Two had been mysteriously lost, never found again, while the others had survived until the recent disaster with Bane and the EMP blast. Potential new captains and operators were being briefed and put through training simulations so no time would be lost when the new fleet was finally in place. The APU corps members were leading their own new recruits as well, none of them more obsessed with perfection than Kid.

⌠It▓ll be nice to see a full house again.■ Niobe had walked up next to Lock. Her leg was almost fully healed, the brace gone.

⌠It will.■ Lock was watching as sentinels finished another repulsor pad and flew it over to one of the newer vessels. The commander reached out for Niobe▓s shoulder, but she moved just far enough away to make it obvious she didn▓t want the attention. Lock let his hand fall.

⌠Was it really that bad between us?■ he asked quietly. Niobe sighed, but it was a tired sound, not one of frustration.

⌠I▓m starting a new life now, Jason. The war▓s over and we▓ve finally made peace with the machines. Now we need to make peace with ourselves.■ Niobe looked up at Lock. ⌠Stop making yourself miserable and put away that damn vendetta you have against Morpheus. You▓re a good commander, one of our best. Zion needs that now more than ever. . . Try to find the person you used to be. When you do, I▓ll be ready to talk.■ Niobe walked off, picking up some tools as she headed out towards the ships. Lock turned as well, thoughts on the fleet--

--and found himself nearly facedown on the metal flooring, the side of his jaw aching. An angry Sparks stood above Lock, fist still clenched and blue eyes blazing.

⌠Leave her alone.■ The operator▓s voice was hard. Lock--and Niobe, who had heard the commotion--was too stunned to do anything but stare at Sparks as if the man was an attacking sentinel. ⌠Niobe deserves better,■ Sparks continued. ⌠All you▓ve done is treat her like she belongs to you. Hell, you wouldn▓t even let her near Morpheus at that gathering the other day.■

⌠Sparks. . .■ Niobe hesitated. She▓d never seen her friend so angry before. But her voice went unheard as Sparks let his rage take over.

⌠Do you ever wonder where we▓d all be now if the [i]Logos[/i] hadn▓t been able to find that message from the [i]Osiris[/i]? This entire city would be ass-deep in sentinels and everyone would be dead by now. Gone! Oh, and by the way, Morpheus was right about Neo being the One after all. Have you even [i]seen[/i] Neo? Do you have any idea what he had to do to keep the machines out of here? All you▓ve ever really thought about since the fighting ended is yourself! If I was Neo I▓d--■ Sparks halted his rant as a firm but gentle grip on his arm broke through the angry haze. Niobe pulled him back, away from Lock as she turned him around. Lock remained where he was, still bewildered.

⌠I▓m walking you home.■ Niobe headed down the walkway towards the elevator. Sparks went along without resisting, despondent. When they reached his apartment Sparks dropped onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

⌠You do deserve better, Niobe. How could you let anyone treat you like he does?■ Sparks sat up. His captain was looking out at the wall, but Niobe was seeing something else entirely.

⌠Shit happens, Sparks. And sometimes you can▓t get yourself out fast enough.■

Irritated, Sparks bore holes into the floor with his eyes, standing as he crossed his arms. ⌠It▓s still not right.■

⌠I▓m not with Lock anymore, Sparks. Or Morpheus either. I▓m making my own path now.■

⌠With Roland?■ Sparks▓ voice was suddenly quiet.

⌠With Roland.■ Niobe turned towards the doorway.

⌠Just one more thing, before you leave.■ Sparks caught the ragged edge of Niobe▓s sleeve.

⌠What?■ Niobe paused--and found herself caught by a kiss. Sparks was holding her where she stood, a light touch on Niobe▓s arm. He pulled away from his captain slowly, then hastily realized what had just happened. Niobe was too surprised to do more than blink. Looking somewhat nervous and embarrassed, Sparks stepped back, feeling mortified as he stared at his captain.

⌠I, um. . . shit, I didn▓t--didn▓tmeantodothat--⌠

⌠It▓s okay.■ Niobe had a quiet smile on her face, and she drew her friend into a warm hug that was gladly returned.

⌠Get some rest, Sparks.■

********

On another level of the city, staring out into the emptiness between bridges, Neo closed the door to his apartment slowly, hoping that the unavoidable noise from the latch wouldn▓t wake Trinity. He clung to the railing that ran along the edge of the walkway, trying to erase images of streaming code and blazing motes of information from his mind. They had the same sharp quality as his nightmares from months before, and the realization of what that meant had pulled Neo from sleep as forcibly as freezing water:

His prophetic dreams had returned. . .

[i]Next: Answers and Questions[/i] 


End file.
